Runaway Thoughts Of A Claymore
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Clare's thoughts throughout the anime.


Runaway Thoughts Of A Claymore:

Clare had always known that she wasn't the hero of her era within the Organisation. She had never voiced that opinion of herself and she wouldn't start now. She had planned to live her life the same way Teresa did.

It was simple really, live the life you want and keep those around you happy and cherish the fact that you share the same feelings and thoughts about the world.

She didn't know the reasons why Teresa became a Claymore and she didn't need to, all Clare ever needed was the companionship in someone that resembled kindred spirits. Something she had lost faith in until Teresa had inadvertently saved her from the Yoma that was using her as a hostage. That day she knew that they were meant to travel together, even if it was short lived. Clare blamed Priscilla for Teresa's death and also herself. If she hadn't followed Teresa then she wouldn't have killed the bandits and she would've continued to live slaying Yoma.

Yet she somehow sensed that Teresa was growing tired of that existence even if she never admitted it to anyone and especially not herself.

Clare knew that when she met Raki, she had no choice but to take him in and keep him safe until he was ready to settle down in a village of his choosing. After all he was just like her when she was young, alone with nowhere to go or to turn to, abandoned and feared by those that knew what happened to them. Humans were sometimes a lot worse than the Yoma, at least they killed for food and not pleasure or boredom. Some days she wondered if she felt the same as Teresa had and then she remembers that she must do as Teresa still lives on inside her own body.

Raki was a reminder of the life she had once lived and how fragile and harsh that life can be and that in some ways it was not better than suffering as a Claymore. Raki also reminded her of the time spent with Teresa and the happiness that she had experienced in such a short amount of time. Clare wondered if he felt the same she had done all those years ago. She had a distinct feeling that Raki would follow her wherever she went for as long as he lived, just as she had planned to do when she was with Teresa.

Clare also wondered if they'd come a day when she'd be slain by a Yoma or Awakened being and Raki would vow to avenge her and become a warrior as he most likely be denied the chance to become a Claymore, as they no longer take males.

She considers this and imagines him wearing their skintight clothes and sliver armour and decides that it would look good on him as an adult but the silver eyes would not. So she decides that it is best that he isn't allowed to become a Claymore and won't eventually turn into an Awakened being.

She also envies Raki in the fact that he is getting his wish and travelling with her and she isn't exiled by the very order that created her and that he can possess his happiness a lot longer than fate had given her. She sighs as she rethinks that last statement. It is not entirely true, she is also happy to have his companionship. She is the lucky one and gets to experience this companionship twice with two very unique people.

When she looks back, she wonders if someone like Raki could've prevented Priscilla from awakening just like he had done for her back in the holy city's cathedral. Perhaps if she had experienced the unconditional love of a companion, then she might've stayed as a Claymore and Teresa would've lived and the time they had together could've been extended.

Perhaps the kindred soul within Raki is identical to the one she bore years ago and that the unconditional love of a human youth could save any Claymore on the brink of awakening and give them a reason for being that's beyond killing.

Clare realised then that a Claymore isn't the hero in each era, but the person behind them, the one who gives them love and kindness and doesn't care what they are only who they are. The people like Raki who is able to keep their Claymore alive, not like her who got hers killed.

He's the one who fights the real battle.

The battle within everyone's hearts.

She decides that she may do all of the fighting but Raki is the hero of the story.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
